The rapid growth of the web, including the Internet and the wireless web, brings tremendous challenges as well as opportunities. Though web-centric computing seems to be the inevitable future, there are great challenges not yet answered which include:                The capability to support compelling applications within unpredictable network environments.        The overwhelming complexities of web application development and deployment.        The rapid growth and divergence of client environments including web browsers, PDAs, Handheld computers, and so on.        
Accordingly, there is a need for an enabling platform that, for the first time, enables developers to write programs for one platform and deploy them anywhere, i.e., to any device in any environment, while empowering these programs with unmatched richness and performance even over thin network connection.